


Fill

by neutralgrape



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Mild D/s, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutralgrape/pseuds/neutralgrape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy bristled, rearing back but dropping his eyes to lock on Harry's hands with great predictability. "Oi, you can't talk like that to someone who's about to suck your gentlemanly fucking cock!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill

**Author's Note:**

> For a [prompt](http://dressing-room3.livejournal.com/405.html?thread=406677#t406677) at the Dressing Room 3 kinkmeme. Unrepentantly plotless!

"Are you taping this? You better be taping this, Harry," Eggsy insisted.

"You know, Eggsy," Harry sighed, tapping his glasses once to start the record function (and twice to override the earpiece, the better to ignore Merlin's inevitable rant about "appalling use of agency resources"), "you're rather mouthy for someone so vulnerable at this particular moment."

Harry walked a slow circle around Eggsy, who was naked on his knees, hands tied together in front of him. The boy was undeniably fit, lean and muscled, a beautiful sheen of sweat covering every visible bit of skin. His cock was stiff against his belly, dark pink and wet at the head where it poked out of foreskin. Harry made sure his glasses captured every detail.

"I just want to make sure I have some video to review when I need to, yeah?" Eggsy grinned. "For my Seduction Skills module. I take my Kingsman training real serious. You know me, Harry," he said, licking his lower lip and—ugh—waggling his eyebrows.

"A gentleman doesn't do that with his face," Harry said, tapping Eggsy between the eyes to drive home his point.

"What? No! That's my move!" Eggsy protested. "It works, I swear!"

"Hm," Harry hummed, dubious, and stopped directly in front of Eggsy, who had to tip his head up to maintain eye contact. "Well, let's get on with this, then," Harry said, unbuttoning his trousers with zero fanfare.

Eggsy bristled, rearing back but dropping his eyes to lock on Harry's hands with great predictability. "Oi, you can't talk like that to someone who's about to suck your gentlemanly fucking cock!"

"I promise you, dear boy," Harry said mildly. "I most certainly can." He pulled his cock out, heavy and full despite his apparent disinterest in Eggsy's charms, and ran the head along Eggsy's lower lip, corner to corner. Eggsy flicked his tongue out on reflex to get a taste, and Harry allowed it, indulging the boy for a moment.

Then he pressed thumb and firm fingers into both corners of Eggsy's jaw with one hand, said, "Open," and shoved his cock inside. Eggsy sucked in a single sharp breath, bound hands jerking up in reflex, but relaxed completely in the next heartbeat. His eyes closed, his jaw unlocked as he gentled his tongue against the underside of Harry's cock, and his throat opened on a stuttering, interrupted moan.

"Very good," Harry murmured, moving the hand from Eggsy's jaw to the back of his head, tugging on the hair there in an ungentle grip. Eggsy's hips jerked, his cock slapping wet against his belly with an audible pop. Eggsy stroked his tongue the best he could, closed his lips around the length of Harry's cock and sucked hard, but his mouth was too full for real finesse. Harry knew very well how talented Eggsy could be with his lips and tongue, but today's lesson wasn't about application of skill—it was about loss of control.

(That said, Eggsy's hands were tied in front of himself instead of behind his back so that he could push Harry away, if necessary. Eggsy had insisted that he'd done this particular act before, but Harry was acutely aware that Eggsy would be incapable of safewording if he needed to.)

Harry pushed in deeper, watching Eggsy's face carefully as he felt the head of his cock just barely kiss the back of Eggsy's throat, where it was lovely and tight and warm. He watched as Eggsy's flushed cheeks darkened even further, lips spit-shiny and stretched wide around him, Eggsy's entire body held completely still except for the gentle bob of his cock between his thighs; then Harry used his grip to pull Eggsy's head back, drawing out completely with an obscene, wet noise, but keeping his hips close enough that his cock swayed and slapped against Eggsy's chin wetly. Eggsy doubled over slightly against Harry's grip on his hair, gasping for breath and coughing once.

"I'm all right," Eggsy said, a little hoarse. "More, Harry." His hips flexed in the air, a thread of fluid connecting the tip of his cock to his stomach.

Harry waited, expression giving away nothing.

"Please," Eggsy grated, rolling his eyes the slightest bit.

For that bit of impertinence, instead of pushing back inside, Harry grabbed his cock with his free hand and smeared the tip on and around Eggsy's mouth, ignoring Eggsy's frustrated groans. Harry rubbed himself across one cheek and down the other, catching Eggsy's lips and painting them even further with spit and precome. When Eggsy tried to capture the head with lips and tongue, Harry yanked hard at his hair to keep him away. He only loosened his grip when Eggsy subsided, going loose again on his knees and letting his head relax in Harry's grip.

"Such disobedience," Harry tutted, testing. This time, Eggsy kept quiet, mouth open only to pant slightly. His breath hit Harry's cock in warm, humid puffs, separated only by a few millimeters, but he made no move to try and catch it in his mouth again. Harry continued to watch for long moments, taking in the long line of Eggsy's bared throat, his flushed cheeks, the shine on his swollen lips. Eggsy swallowed once, throat clicking, but let his mouth fall open again immediately afterwards, waiting for whatever Harry would give him next.

"Better," Harry allowed, and Eggsy groaned quietly. His eyes drifted shut, but flew open again when Harry tugged his head closer. No further instruction necessary, Eggsy opened his mouth wide again for Harry to push in, and in, and in, until Harry bottomed out in his throat. Eggsy tried to swallow against the head of his cock reflexively as saliva pooled in the corners of his mouth, but he made no other move to take more than Harry was giving him.

Harry pulled back far enough to let Eggsy take a quick breath through his nose, then snapped forward again, harder this time. Tears popped out of the corners of Eggsy’s eyes, clumping his eyelashes together, and a broken noise pushed its way out around Harry’s cock in his mouth, but Eggsy’s hands made no move to shove him away. Instead, he braced his forearms against his thighs to arch his back a little more, changing the angle so he could take more of Harry down his throat.

So very lovely.

Harry kept Eggsy’s head in place with both hands now, fingers pressing into the base of his skull, thumbs rubbing the tears from Eggsy’s cheekbones. He fucked into the clench of Eggsy’s mouth slowly, enjoying the perfect warm tightness of his throat. Eggsy found the right rhythm soon enough, timing his gasping breaths with the pull of Harry’s cock, tears leaking out past squeezed-shut eyelids. Slowly, in increments, Harry sped up the pace of his thrusts, watching with hungry eyes as Eggsy adapted beautifully. Harry fucked deep and hard into the red, swollen circle of Eggsy’s lips, and Eggsy took everything Harry gave him with a steady stream of tears and wet, grateful whimpers.

“Such a good boy, Eggsy,” Harry breathed, giving his hips a particularly vicious, delicious twist, and Eggsy convulsed, his tied hands clutching down around his cock. He choked without enough air and came, hard and shaking, spilling over his fingers.

Harry pulled out completely, gave Eggsy space to drag more air into his lungs. He was flushed a dark pink from his hairline down to his chest, hair stuck to his forehead in sweaty clumps, face dripping with tears. Harry swiped a thumb through the wetness on one cheek and pressed it into Eggsy’s mouth, making him taste the salt of his own tears and sweat. Eggsy took it on his tongue with a hitching moan, sucking greedy and desperate as if he hadn’t just come. Harry’s cock, stiff and wet, flexed hard in the cool air without Eggsy’s mouth to keep it warm.

“How very unkind of you to leave your partner so...unsatisfied, Eggsy,” Harry chided, unclenching one hand from Eggsy’s hair to push his glasses back into place. Eggsy gasped and his eyes snapped open, staring at Harry’s cock instead of meeting his eyes. He wet his lips quickly and opened his mouth, the pink of his tongue offered like an apology.

Harry fed his cock back into that mouth and started a quick, unforgiving rhythm immediately. They picked up from where they had left off as smoothly as if they hadn’t taken a reprieve so that Harry could watch Eggsy come nearly untouched. It was immensely gratifying how Eggsy let him control how fast and hard he fucked into him, how easily he opened up for Harry to fill again and again, how sweetly he wanted anything and everything that Harry deigned to give him.

Harry jerked once with an uncouth grunt and spilled in Eggsy’s mouth, teeth clenching down on a moan as Eggsy’s throat worked to swallow everything down with Harry’s cock in the way. The clench of Eggsy’s throat around him was perfect, and Harry pressed even deeper for a long moment, letting the sensation edge into oversensitivity. Finally, with a sigh, he tugged Eggsy off his softening cock with one long, slow pull. Eggsy gasped and swallowed repeatedly as Harry popped free from his mouth, tongue flicking out erratically between pants to taste his lower lip.

“So good, Eggsy,” Harry said, voice only very slightly unsteady. Eggsy whined, trying to tilt his head up for more. Harry let his hand gentle on the back of Eggsy’s head, where it had been keeping a white-knuckled grip for an eternity. He stroked up and down, settling then rumpling Eggsy’s sweaty hair, and Eggsy leaned into the touch, face broken open more now at Harry’s gentle praise than it had been from Harry’s cock.

“Let’s get you cleaned up then, shall we?” Harry suggested, reaching down to tug Eggsy’s sticky hands free, but drew up short when Eggsy made a moue of complaint.

“Can’t I keep ‘em like this? Just for a little while?” Eggsy asked, and, well. Begging was such a pretty look on Eggsy; Harry let him have what he wanted, just this once.


End file.
